


并不存在的迦勒底小剧场

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 私设有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 【↓这是18年的我写的简介，与现在的我又有什么关系呢xxx】yc在1200dl的表现令我很失望干脆自己动手丰衣足食x总之不嫌弃就好XD反正也是小透明没人看得见放飞一下自我于是随手写了一个【双伯爵x双天草】的同人小剧场ooc注意，四角恋注意，写的很无聊文笔也很烂，Alterego伯爵人设参见迦勒底ace生前伯爵的立绘，仇草参见153剧情，当然其实跟这些都没关系形象是采用了但箭头和性格除了看微博上太太的脑补基本都是自己瞎想的内含【伯爵天草】and【天草伯爵】注意，当然其实没有攻受之分我基本是把这四位当一家人来写……如果有机会也许会写后续比如来点和贞德三姐妹啊女帝啊南丁啊互动什么的，如果没脑洞那我就坑x就是这么直白





	并不存在的迦勒底小剧场

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇是两年前的产物，现在已经坑了。  
> 两年了，我还是写得一如既往地烂，文笔好的文手太太请自觉关闭，防止简中垃圾伤人眼睛。  
> 虽然天天嘲讽鹰言鹰语但结果发现自己比它还垃圾。  
> 我是纯废物。

（一）召唤

“身为深陷复仇深渊，却被天主所怜悯而完成复仇之路的可怜人，Altor Ego，基督山伯爵爱德蒙.唐泰森，应召唤出现在您面前。请放心，如果您不曾恨我，那么我也不会怨恨您的。” 身着绛紫色贵族服饰的基督山伯爵爱德蒙.唐泰森，出现在召唤阵内。 被召唤出来之后，基督山做的第一件事情就是确认自己的master。  
然而—— 还没反应过来，双手率先被人拉住，一个白色短发的褐皮少年满脸笑容地站在他面前，那笑容比起欣喜更像欣慰。 “能够见到这样的你真是太好了，爱德蒙。”少年微笑着说，“摆脱仇恶最终向善的你便是我最为高兴的，你的结局。只要你在这里，便意味着他有摆脱仇恶的可能。Ruler，天草四郎时贞，希望你能好好帮一把岩窟王，让他脱离黑暗——”  
“那是不可能的。收起你那善良到有些过分的贪欲吧，我的黑炎是我灵魂的淬炼，要我摒弃黑暗就是摒弃我的武器。说什么我也不会放弃我复仇鬼的身份的，你就省省吧。”被称呼为岩窟王的男人不满地说。 无视掉天草的过度热情，基督山看向岩窟王——和自己一模一样的相貌，只是琥珀色的眼睛略露凶光，从他眼中流出来的是名为仇恨的感情。与身着华丽服饰的基督山不同，他披着黑色的斗篷。 究竟他是自己的黑暗面，还是自己是他的光明面呢？  
“哼，我要走了，你与他好好相处吧。”不知道在和谁说话，岩窟王扔下这句话，转身就走。  
“……为什么要跑呢？”走廊上，基督山追上了岩窟王，并叫住了对方，“即使同为爱德蒙.唐泰森也不必过于回避吧，我看这个迦勒底同名不同灵基的从者也不少啊。” “我可不是爱德蒙.唐泰森。”虽然停了下来，可对方却甩下了这么一句话，“名为爱德蒙是一个完成了复仇、重新拥有了爱的男人，现在在你面前的只是一个抛却了自己的爱与善，只身投入无尽的复仇长路的一只复仇鬼——岩窟王罢了。”  
——而我的终点，不过是名为“希望”的恩怨彼岸罢了。  
“不必如此，岩窟王——暂且就先这么叫你吧。自己仇恨自己什么的可一点都不好啊。再说我并无仇视你的想法啊。” 何尝是不仇视，甚至应该说是羡慕。 基督山想起了那个有着橘色长发的希腊公主——就在自己在善与恶之间徘徊、痛苦的时候，那个宛如天使般的少女，用颤抖到令人心碎的声音告诉他： “如果没有您，我就会死，大人。” 那一刻，复仇的恶鬼安息了。名为爱德蒙的可怜人埋葬了自己复仇的那个灵魂掩抑了自己罪恶的一面。 倘若不是因为有海黛，基督山也不会抛却自己的恶终而向善。是她让他第二次感受到了爱，而为了她，自己必须放手自己用十四年积累的憎恨。 说白了，自己只是为了让她幸福、快乐地活着，而使自己成为可以配得上她的“善”。 无法摒弃自己罪恶的灵魂，因此只能压抑自己的灵魂，动摇自己的信念。倘若自己有着更加强大的决意，能在劝降的天使面前也决不动摇——这么想着，基督山无比羡慕着自己面前那个自称岩窟王的人——倘若自己也有那般决心，也不至于在复仇的最后痛苦不堪吧。的确，那样的他看起来自信又飒爽，这才是自己理想的状态啊。  
“哼，我怎么可能会与你为敌啊。说白了我只是感到不可思议，我本来还以为只要足够黑暗，我就不会有什么亚种和反面。没想到过于漆黑的我，最终却招来自己的光明面成为自己的亚种，这要是被其他的Avenger阶从者和ALTER化从者知道了，我可能会被狠狠地嘲笑的啊。”岩窟王转过身来。 会被别人嘲笑自己灵魂的脆弱吧。 居然被光明打败什么的，真是可笑。 从见到基督山的那一瞬间，岩窟王就认真地在想，为什么。  
不完美的答案一一被排除，最终得出了一个结论—— 自己只是，用钢铁般的决意和信念，层层包裹起自己脆弱的愿望，一直坚定地前进在复仇之路上。  
只是， 自己何尝不想品尝一下稍微哪怕一点点的爱的滋味呢？ 复仇之路上，不会有引路的神父，也不会有心爱的宠姬。 他明白既然前行在复仇之路上，那就万万不可去感受哪怕一丝爱。否则，自己就会软弱，就会放弃自己一直走下来的这些路。 所以对那个软弱、缺品尝到自己无法品尝到的甘美的“另一个我”。 自己比起羡慕，更像是在嫉妒吧。  
开什么玩笑。 我怎么可能会仇视你啊。  
“包括刚刚那个一见面就握住我的手的神父？”  
“库哈哈哈！怎么可能啊，那个神父见到这样的你，只会变本加厉地要救赎我什么的。”岩窟王嘲讽地笑道。  
“不，我只是疑惑他究竟在想什么，看到我似乎看到了希望什么的。”基督山迟疑了一下，说出了自己的疑问，“以及，是我的错觉吗，总感觉我背后有人在看着我们……”  
走廊的转角处。 白发的少年正观察他们的一举一动。 似乎交谈的很顺利呢，他心想，从刚刚岩窟王连招呼都不打就离开召唤室，到基督山追上他并与他交谈，一切都在顺利地进行着。 打从看到基督山的开始，天草便坚信，自己一定能让岩窟王摆脱罪恶与黑暗的。 名为救济的目标，是以全世界所有人作为对象的。基督山的出现，让他看到了被救赎的岩窟王的，堪称完美的形象。 这就是自己理想中的他的未来啊。 因此，他衷心地希望基督山能站在自己的那一边，与他一起拯救世间的一切，消除人类的一切罪恶。 除了——  
感觉到有人从自己背后向自己发动攻击，天草迅速地拔出了黑键，在千钧一发之际挡住了来自对方的袭击。好险，只要迟疑一秒，自己就要被刀砍到了。 刀的持有者，是一个与自己一模一样的从者，褐色的皮肤，白色的头发。不同的在于，他穿着红色阵羽织加上奢华的装饰衣领，长长的白发被束在脑后，血红色的双眼满溢着憎恨。 “——哼，真可惜，只差一步就可以消灭掉你了呢，Ruler。”积累着三万人的仇恨，Avenger——天草四郎时贞——不屑地说，“连区区三万人都救不了，还谈什么救济全世界，真是痴人说梦呢，神父大人。”  
“你才是。人类通向善的路上，必有人要牺牲的。杀害了三万人的敌人，我早已宽恕他们，并衷心地希望他们能抛却欲望与我一起走向善。” “呵，革除自己敌人的欲望与肉体，你的救济方式听起来才更像复仇吧？还是说，你比我更擅于背负这三万人复仇的愿望？”  
“我的一切欲念都被我革除了，我也不会去完成别人的愿望。我要做到，可是救济所有人，让世间成为绝对的善。”  
“可真是符合你那颗执着的心呢。可是我的存在就是了却那场悲剧留下的怨恨，我才不会像你那样舍去掉他们，我要救他们。” 为此不惜以罪恶的复仇之名来埋没自己善的灵魂。 所以他钦佩岩窟王，渴望自己有一天也能同他一样的那条漫长征途，或者与他一起让世界深陷复仇的深渊。 只有复仇的彼岸才能让一切恩怨了结——！  
“真是可悲，没想到被我舍弃的过去全部都到了你这里，还成为与我对等的敌人。既然你是我的‘黑暗面’那么救济你已经成为不可能了。为了让世间一切都和平共处——”  
“必须把你彻底地消灭掉不可！” 几乎同时说出这句话，然后兵戎相见。 被强化的日本刀与黑键激烈地碰撞，檫出了几丝火花。 同为天草四郎时贞的两个人，都抱着“杀掉对方”的心，与对方肆杀。  
“我并不想与你同归于尽。”将一把黑键投 出去，对方灵巧地避开并敏捷地用刀击飞的同时，自己则趁机退向后面，摆出了停战的姿态，“我还要为Master作战，暂且还没有拼尽全力与你战斗的欲望。”  
“我也是。”对方收起了刀，瞪着自己，“不过，这其中并不包括其中一方消灭掉另一方的条件。如果有这个机会，我决不会放过。”  
“当然，毕竟我俩从灵魂到信念都不一样，根本没有共存的可能性。”  
“虽然我经常和 Avenger的那位交谈，但果然从精神上来看我还是更佩服Ruler的那位呢。为了追求全人类的善，以强大的坚定心抛却了自己的一切欲望，把自己锤炼成一个圣人。哈哈！从这点上来讲倒是与我的理念相同！”发现了尾随的天草与随后而来的Avenger打了起来，岩窟王如此说道，“不过现在看来，他似乎更看好你这种善良的家伙，哼，某种意义上看来，你还真是一个受欢迎的存在啊。”  
“……” 不。 说到底自己也不是什么善良的人。 基督山看向那个双眼腥红的长发少年，竟觉得自己与他有些共鸣。 同样都是背负了他人的期待和信念的人，而非自己的信念。为了不辜负别人而成为自己内心隐藏的人格，如同基督山复仇的本性中隐藏着爱，天草求善的心中也埋藏着仇恨。 只是，Ruler舍弃了这个仇恨，而Avenger的天草四郎放大了这份仇恨。 况且他比自己还值得怜悯啊。 舍恶求善会被世人赞颂，舍善求恶会被万人唾弃。 他越来越心疼背负憎恨的那个少年了。  
只是…… 看对方对那个神父的态度，想必他肯定舍恶善终的自己不感兴趣，甚至是厌恶吧。 复仇者的人只会对有着相同决意的人感兴趣。 这么想来。 “果然还是很难相处啊。”  
他无论如何都是令自己羡慕的存在。


End file.
